


Sieg + Marc // Fade into You

by Miss_Movie_Junkie



Category: Jongens | Boys (2014)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Fade into You, Falling In Love, Fanvids, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gay, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Self-Acceptance, Songfic, True Love, Young Love, tribute video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Movie_Junkie/pseuds/Miss_Movie_Junkie
Summary: I want to hold the hand inside youI want to take the breath that's trueI look to you and I see nothingI look to you to see the truthFade into youStrange you never knewFade into youI think it's strange you never knew*** A tribute video for an adorable couple. Sieg and Marc are sweethearts <3





	Sieg + Marc // Fade into You

I saw this movie a a few days ago and it was so breathtakingly beautiful, both the story and aesthetically that I was compelled to make and edit! Hope you enjoy. 

***Make sure to follow the Youtube redirect button and watch in HD 1080P for best quality viewing please and thank you! 


End file.
